ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Blizzard Episode 1
Characters Monsters * Demon Dinosaur : Darking Ultras * The Cool Rookie : Ultraman Blizzard Prologue In the snowy hills of Mount Fuji three friends had gone hiking, appearing as ants when compared to the mountain, they made progress towards the top. The wind combined with the snowfall clouded their vision but they kept going. Two of them seemingly halting for a moment and the third turning back to look at them, "C'mon guys, what's taking you so long?" the young man said, dressed rather lightly for the situation they were in. "Ya know Shotaro this isn't something easy we're doing" complained one of his friends, a woman covered almost completely by clothing yet still shaking from the immense cold. "Wasn't it your idea to go hiking?" Shotaro exclaimed. "What are you complaining for?" "I for once don't see why we didn't just take the easy way up and had to go through all this trouble..." said the third member of their little group, Chris, appearing of American descent. "Oh come on guys, it's not fun to take the easy route!" The woman, Koyama said. "I personally don't mind as long as you two arrive in this decade" Shotaro scoffed. "Oh ha ha ha" Koyama replied mockingly. Chris on the other hand laughed, "Children" he joked. "You're only slightly older than the two of us, what are you saying?" Koyama scolded her friend. "In physical age yes, in mental on the other hand..." Shotaro chuckled and so did Chris, Koyama just starring at them awkwardly. "He's making fun of you too ya know..." "Indeed, but I can take a joke" Shotaro replied. Upon tripping on the ice, he fell on his back and rolled down closer to them, Koyama laughing at him. "I got what I deserved I suppose" Shotaro joked about the situation, attempting to get back up only to fall on his back once more, Koyama's laughter getting louder to the point that she seemingly made a hellish screech. And the she stopped. Shotaro got back up, starring at her almost in awe. "So uhh, Mount Fuji isn't gonna climb itself... heh, shall we... get going?" Chris joked trying to make the situation less awkward, despite that the same screech was heard once more, not coming from their friend however. Chapter 1 There was a long pause, the friend froze in place, not literally but it did seem that way. The screech was heard again, this time louder than before. Following that, the ground began to shake violently. Before the trio could get a hold of just what was happening, it all came to a halt when a giant stood up from beneath the shattered grounds they were standing on, its head brushed through the clouds, its steps causing avalanches. It appeared that the three of them were staring at death in the eyes. Whether or not its movements were sluggish, as expected by a creature so large, or it had invoked so much fear into the trio that it made every second last an eternity in their eyes, it did not matter for they had only one objective in this situation. To survive. The friends made an attempt to run away, Shotaroro taking the lead. As he did not look back he failed to realize just how much distance he had covered in comparison to his friends until he heard his name being shouted, "Shotaro!" Koyama shouted, him immediately turning back to face them just to realize they were way behind him. Chris had fallen and his foot was stuck between two large rocks. Shotaro made an attempt to go back to help them but before he could make a move, their pursuer decided to change things up a bit. With a single swipe of its tail, the monster caused an avalanche. The snow halting Shotaro as he jumped back just to avoid it. Knowing his friends were on the other side of the snow pile formed by the avalanche, he decided to make an attempt at going over it. It was risky, but he had no other choice. What he failed to take into consideration however, was that an avalanche doesn't just last for one moment. As Shotaro was making his way over the pile, a second wave of snow caming falling down, dragging him away as he rolled down the snowy mountainside. Miraculously, he was not buried, on the other hand however, he could barely move a finger. Suddenly, his eyelids seemed heavy, colours felt washed out and it was all blurry. During his last moments of consciousness, he spotted a strange blue light in the sky with another less bright red one seemingly following it. The giant that had pursued him and his friends looked up and faced the two lights and then... ...it all faded to black. Chapter 2 All the sudden, a consecutive beeping sound was heard, Shotaro's eyes opened on impulse and a white light bathed the room. For a moment it was all blurry, he was incapable of making out his surroundings, only shapes with lifeless colours. But something was off. It was cold, but not as cold as earlier, this time it was more like a gentle breeze. Shotaro's vision was getting progressively cleaner, but he still could not move as he was laying on... something. His vision still cloudy, he barely made out a humanoid figure, light blue in colour. It hovered above him for a moment before descending closer and closer until it finally came in contact with him. For a breif moment a shock ran throuhg his body before it all faded to black once more. Shotaro jumped, his eyes opened wide as he found himself in a hospital room, having just woken up from what was presumably a dream. He looked above him, seeing the lightbulb illuminating the room, to his right was a machine monitoring his heart beat. His breath was heavy as he sighed in relief. Was it all a dream? If yes, just what was he doing in the hospital. Thankfully for him, a nurse entered the room. "We're glad to see you made such a quick recovery," she looked at some sheets she'd been holding on for a moment and then back to Shotaro "Mister Yukuta". "Uhh, thanks?" he awkwardly asked. "What am I... um, doing here?" he questioned the nurse. "Well, you were found in Mount Fuji after the military was making an investigation there. You must have been there for a few hours but thankuflly it wasn't too late, you only suffered from a minor concussion that you have healed from rather quickly" Shotaro leaned forward swiftly in shock, "My friends! Where are they?!" he exclaimed, surprising the nurse. "Uhh, sorry. Did they find my friends?" The nurse rolled her eyes, "I'll need names if you want me to confirm that". "Sorry, Koyama Ichino and Chris Ferman" replied a concerned Shotaro. "I'll ask a doctor to see if we had such patients" the nurse explained. "For now, any more questions?" "Uhh yeah, how long ago was I found?" "Roughly 20 hours ago. Now if you don't mind I have another patient I need to look after. On an unrelated note, you should be getting out of here in a few hours" she told Shotaro, exiting the room immediately after. Shotaro layed back to his bed, he them began thinking to himself. "What if his friends were never found?", "What happened to the monster?", "Just how exactly did he heal so quickly?" were just some of the questions that crossed his mind in the next few hours. Chapter 3 Shotaro layed back on his hospital bed, he closed he eyes shut and decided to stop thinking. If only he could. For three straight hours, Shotaro rolled around in his bed seemingly without end, one would think he was seeing some nightmare in his sleep but no, he was very awake. Countless of thoughts crossed his mind, preventing him from resting. It seemed like eons until the nurse finally returned to his room, the words "Excuse me?" were spoken. He ignored them, at this point he struggled to differentiate his thoughts from real spoken words, repeatedly rolling around in his bed. "Umm, I can tell you're not asleep ya know. Aaaaanyway, doc instructed me to inform you that you can go now. Call again if you need anything." Shotaro did not reply. The nurse, frustrated, spoke again "...We'll call you if we have any info on your friends, okay?". For some reason, this series of words awoke something deep within Shotaro. In an instant all of his thoughts, his doubts, his fears, they all vanished as he opened his eyes and slowly got off his bed. A new set of clean clothes were handed to him by the nurse alongside a backpack that was found in the wreckage on Mount. Fuji. Its colours were faded and it was mostly torn apart. He peeked inside of it to find nothing but the apple he had brought with him on the journey, now rock-hard from the extreme cold. With it was a bottle of water, freezing cold as the liquid within it had turned to ice. Shotaro gripped the backpack tightly for a moment and then loosened his grip, immediately afterwards he threw it in the room's rubbish bin. Shotaro put on his clothes and headed off, entering the elevator. He did not utter a single word after his exit, deep within him something was boiling, it was anger. Not at the pesky nurse, not at the horrifying monster he had witnessed, the beast whose face was carved on the back on his mind, but also not himself. It was a strange feeling he could not understand, something had gotten on his nerves but he failed to pinpoint just what it was. Only the calm elevator music managed to soothe this feeling, if only a little. Those awful thoughts, those questions had left his mind, but remnants of them still pestered him. The elevator stopped moving, it made a "Ding!" sound and the door opened. Shotaro stepped out of the building and looked up towards the sky, almost compulsively. It was grey and the sun was blocked out by clouds, despite this, it was still clearly day. It seemed like it would rain later on, Shotaro realized this and decided to head towards his apartment before the rain could begin. He took a few swift steps forward, in the road in front of him drove a jet black SUV before it stopped abruptly. Its doors opened and two people came out. One was a man, Caucasian, seemingly around his mid to late 30s, dressed in a black suit and wearing sunglasses, the only hint of colour in his attire was his blue tie tucked beneath his tuxedo. Accompanying him was a woman of Japanese descent around his mid 20s, very tall with long dark hair. Her attire consisted of a yellow tanktop and blue jeans, hidden beneath a white open lab coat that reached all the way to the back of her knees. The two, rather unorthodoxically dressed people, approached Shotaro quickly and halted him. "Hello there, Shotaro Yukuta" the woman spoke. "Uhh, yes?" Shotaro cringed, the feeling of unease raced across his body. "We have a few questions for you, would you mind coming with us?" she asked, pointing to the SUV behind her with her thumb. Shotaro flinched, he took a step back preparing to answer only to feel something rubbing across his back. He turned around him to find two more men, dressed in a similar fashion to the woman's associate. Before he could realize it, Shotaro was surrounded. These people seemed dangerous, perhaps shouting for help would not be the most wise of choices. He paused and scratched the back of his head, "I dunno" he awkwardly responded. The woman rolled her eyes, "Just get in the car" she said in a monotone voice. The man accompanying her grabbed him by the shoulder and the other two pushed him into the SUV slowly, in a way that would not raise suspicion from the passerby citizens. Chapter 4 And then there was darkness. Upon entry in the SUV, the strange men had swiftly forced a pair of handcuffs onto him before shoving his head in a cardboard bag. Truly embarrassing, his conscience told him. Shotaro did not hesitate or fight back, mostly out of fear. Yet again, it was in his nature to be submissive, he'd been like that for as long as he remembered himself. Time passed, maybe it was half an hour, possibly even more. From the moment he entered the pitch-black SUV Shotaro lost track of time, as if it mattered anyway. Besides, he didn't have anything better to do. Then they stopped. Maybe they were stopped by a traffic light? his conscience questioned. Maybe not it added after the SUV's doors made an opening sound. Strange. Shotaro's conscience was weirdly active ever since the incident. He recalls once reading somewhere online that when you're in danger, your mind enters a state of hyperactivity and that you faintly hear your own thoughts. He didn't remember any specific details about what he'd read, it was all blurry, all he remembered was that he'd read it at one point in his life. Yet again, he was in danger when that thing showed up and all went downhill. And his conscience didn't say... anything! Maybe he was just overthinking it. Yeah let's go with that. Soon enough, Shotaro himself was pulled out of the SUV. After about ten or so minutes of walking, during which a combination of footsteps, keyboard tapping, faint conversations and strange mechanical sounds that came straight out of a 90s sci fi movie all assaulted his ears, he finally sat down, his handcuffs were removed and the bag was removed from his head. ..only for the ceiling light to get in on the fun and assault his eyes as a chance of pace. Quickly he regained his vision and looked around, finding himself in a small room that would instantly make any claustrophobic individual lose their mind. Its walls were painted in a pearly white colour with a turquoise line running horizontally across the entire room. Breaking the line was a large silver door. A standard surveillance camera hanged from the ceiling next to the door, staring at Shotaro like a vulture preparing to stike at its prey. In the centre of the room was a simple grey table with two similarly coloured chairs placed on opposite ends of the table, one of which he himself sat on. On the other was the woman from before, with an anamused expression clearly visible in her face. After he was done examining the room, Shotaro noticed how it was like a mix of a hospital room and one of those rooms on police stations where officers talk to potential suspects... what were they called again? Interrogation rooms! Yeah, interrogation rooms. It looked like one of those only with a futuristic twist to it. "Ehem" the woman rudely interrupted Shotaro's thoughts. Chapter 5 "I'm going to ask you a few questions and you're going to give me a few answers. You're just going to reply with 'yes' or 'no' and when we're done you will not remember any of this." A fairly simple request on her part, thought Shotaro was caught off-guard by it. His face felt cold and a single drop of sweat fell from his chin. "Understood?" the woman added. "Uhh, ehem yes ma'am" An awkward response, but a response nonetheless. "Alright", the woman cleared her throat "Is your name Shotaro Yukuta?" "Yes" he replied, albeit it took him a moment, for whatever reason. Whatever "Are you twenty years old?" "Yes" "Were you born on April 20th 2017?" "Yes", yet another delay. But he was certain that was the truth. Meh "Were you born on Hong Kong during your parents' honeymoon?" These questions were starting to get a little personal... "Yes" "Alright, now that you confirmed the things we already knew, shall we continue with the things that actually matter?" The things they '''already'' ''knew???' Was this whole intro a joke or something?'' "Y-yes..." visibly upset, Shotaro complied. "Okay, what university did you attend?" Her question puzzled Shotaro. He couldn't remember. Not much time had passed since he graduated. Maybe he was just stressed out and couldn't remember. Suddenly, it hit him. "Didn't you tell me to answer only with 'yes' or 'no'?" Pffffffff, the woman snorted. "Heh, I got you didn't I?" She clearly struggled to hold back her laughter, "Okay okay, heh, just answer normally". "Well umm" yet he still couldn't remember. He knew it. He knew that he knew it. It was right there, on the tip of his tongue, he was ready to say it but the words just wouldn't come out. Maybe he didn't actually know it. "Oh no, that was part of the joke... It's-it's not a real question" the woman explained. Shotaro took a deep breath, he felt like a several ton weight was just lifted off of his back. "Okay I promise, enough fooling around." she reassured Shotaro, "What were you doing and what did you see on Mount Fuji?" And then it all came back to him, all the memories flooded the chambers of his mind. His friends, their laughter, their childhoods, all lost within a moments noticed, but they were found again. 'But there are some things that should ''be forgotten... He wanted to tell his hyperactive conscience to shut up so badly, but doing that would require him to lose focus on his memories, something he couldn't afford to do for even a second. So many fond memories, like the time he'd gone camping with Koyama and her family or that one time he went skydiving with Chris or the time he- "Hey, you still here...?" the woman's voice caused Shotaro to lose his grip on the past before he phased into the present once more, as he let go of his own little utopia within his mind. "Uuuuuuhhhhh" Silence. ... Awkward "S-sorry! I got carried away" Shotaro faintly blushed as he looked away for a moment, calming himself down. "Umm, my friends and I went hiking... then we heard some weird sounds and uhh... a big purple monster showed up, like... did you ever watch that television series as a kid? Barney the Dinosaur? It was like that but um.. really ugly and scary- and more realistic and monstrous, of-of course. I think it had like biiig horns and spikes on its back. Then uh, there was an avalanche and a bright light and that was it I guess." "...Oh- okay..." the woman was very clearly dumbfounded, not by the things Shotaro described, oh no no no, that was common as part of the job, it was the way he put them that surprised her. So blunt and so casual, she was used to the more scientific approach to describing strange lifeforms, but not everyone was a scientist. Her shock was visible on her expression before she too realized that and moved on with the next question. "Right, anyway, can you describe the monster in further detail?" "Umm, its body posture was like one of those stereotypical inaccurate depictions of dinos that drag their tail across the ground. Fifty-something meters in height but that's a vague estimate. Did I mention it was somewhat purpleish?" "Yes, yes you did. Is that all?" the woman didn't expect anything else the way things were going, but she asked anyway. During all this time she was writing down the things Shotaro was describing. "It also roared, I can't exactly compare its roar to any other animal, but it roared." "Uh huh", the woman got up "You are dismissed, an agent will drop by soon to wipe your memories and you will be returned to your residence. Thank you for your cooperation" she then turned away and moved towards the door. "W-wait!" Shotaro made an attempt to stop her, he had been waiting for some time now, waiting for answers. The woman turned to face him "Yes?" she spoke. "Before you go, could you help me with something?" Shotaro asked kindly. "...Depends, what do you have in mind?" "What exactly is this place? Who are you and what on Earth is going on?" She could see the desperation in the young man's eyes. All this time she could sense his soul breaking apart simply by paying close attention to his voice. "Those are some very good questions, all of which I could answer". Shotaro's eyes opened wide, At long last, it's about time we got an explanation, don't you think?' his ''conscience added. "Since you wont remember any of this when we are done, I could just answer them.... but for legal reasons, I wont" And with that the door slid upwards, the woman walked away and it slid back down, leaving Shotaro alone with his burning questions. ... "EXCUSE ME WHAT?" Chapter 6 '''You are dismissed, an agent will drop by soon to wipe your memories and you will be returned to your residence. Thank you for your cooperation soon heh good one Three, four, maybe even five hours had passed since the woman had left Shotaro, or maybe it had been five minutes. He'd long lost track of time. At one point he'd gotten up and started dancing on the table, knowing very well that he was being monitored. Perhaps this was his way of showing his disrespect to them, after all they had forcefully shoved him in a shady SUV and interrogated him. He could have done something more crude, but he knew better than that. Eventually he fell back to his chair in an attempt to sleep, as if he needed any more sleep after his coma. He closed his eyes, hoping to get some "well-deserved" rest but he soon was forced to open them once more as a cold, fuzzy feeling ran through his entire body and with that, he detected something. A presence. He looked around himself, but there was nothing. Literally nothing. In what seemed like the middle of an endless white void, Shotaro was on his own. He noticed something ascending from the floor, or the lack thereof, snowflakes. "Apologies to keep you waiting, I just wanted to find the right opportunity to talk to you" a calm voice echoed from behind the young man. He turned around in shock, a mobile ice statue of himself is what he saw. "Th-the hell!?" he panicked and fell back, just then had he realized how smooth and slippery the ground was, almost like ice. The figure reached out to him, not as a threat, its movements gave away its peaceful intent, with what little sense he had left in him, Shotaro grabbed its hand and allowed it to help him up. "Apologies, didn't mean to scare you" The figure began to shapeshift, it grew taller, only slightly but still by a noticeable amount, its body colour changed to white with two bright blue stripes running down its torso and legs and a metallic piece of armour on its chest with a small pitch-black gem resting in the middle of it. Its face changed last, appearing silver with pale green eyes, an angular crest sporting a gold crystal. The texture of the figure's entire body also shifted from that of ice to some sort of rubbery material, clearly organic. Shotaro had seen something like this before, or perhaps someone. He might not have remembered where he studied or where he lived, but he remembered seeing something like this in person. Shotaro gasped, "You are-". "An Ultraman" the figure added. "Call me Blizzard, I'm the coolest guy around!" it struck a pose. Dumbfounded, Shotaro pinched himself, several times. Blizzard's expressionless face somehow managed to convey confusion as he returned to a neutral stance, "Excuse me?" Shotaro kept on pinching himself, managing to draw out a bit of blood, just a tiny speck. "This...." he struggled to hold back his laughter, "This is a dream, right?". "Oh boy" the Ultraman sighed, "I knew this day would come.... Okay so let me make this clear-" "OH I GET IT" Shotaro exclaimed in joy. "This is all just a dream! Any moment now I'm going to wake up and everything's going to be alright!" he performed a twirl. "I uhh.... I think the avalanche might have hurt your head a little." "WHAT AVALANCHE? That was just part of my dream! I'm soon going to wake up, see Koyama and Chris again, tell them about my dream and go on with my life!" he began to laugh hysterically, only to be greeted with a slap from the Ultraman. "Listen buddy, I am terrible sorry I could not save your friends, I really am. It is my duty as an Ultraman and a rightful member of the Space Garrison to protect all the innocent lives on this and every other world. But I am afraid that I... was simply not fast enough..." Shotaro's smile faded away in a matter of seconds, what he thought was simple a crazed, drunken dream was in fact, reality. He noticed the speck of blood on his arm before facing Blizzard again. "No...." "Yes..." Blizzard resentfully responded, scratching the back of his head with his hand. "Take a look" he swung his arm across the empty void forming a window into the past. Chapter 7 Shotaro gazed into the screen of light, it depicted a snowy mountain with a dark purple figure menacingly roaming through the snow, taking slow steps, each one caused the ground to rumble. "That is...." "Demon Dinosaur, Darking. A prehistoric entity of unknown origin, it is believed to have at one point ruled over early Japan before it was sealed deep underground by a shining entity of light." Blizzard explained. "Was it... you?" Shotaro pondered. "I am afraid not. Many Ultramen had visited your galaxy at that point in time, but none could claim to be the ones that put an end to Darking's reign of terror. It remains a mystery to this day" "huh" baffled, Shotaro kept watching. A bright light blinded the monster as a humanoid figure took shape in front of it. "Now that is me" Blizzard remarked. Shotaro did not pay attention, he was too absorbed in the ensuing conflict to care about Blizzard's words. The giant of light tackled the monster yet it hardly affected it, a single swing on its tail sent him flying, but the Ultra got back up. He leapt up, delivering a flying kick to the monster's thorax, followed by a swift punch and an uppercut. Dazed, the beast failed to react when the Ultraman shot a bright ray of light from his hands, striking it and seemingly blowing the monster into oblivion. Seemingly. When the smoke faded, it revealed the monster standing still without a single scratch. The Ultra gasped, taking note of the burned ground on which the monster stepped on before it charged at him, knocking him over with a headbutt. Darking roared, victorious it burrowed away. Blizzard raised his hand and the screen of light faded away. Shotaro was taken out of the experience abruptly and took a moment to readjust to reality. "And then what?" "And then I found you. Burried beneath the snow, I could still hear your heart beat, albeit slowly. You were going to die, maybe not right then, but sooner or later you would." "And... you saved me? "Y-yeah, I guess. To be fair I did need a host so uh, I thought it would only be fair for me to chose you..." "Come again?" Shotaro exclaimed, he didn't realize he had raised the tone of his voice. "Well to put it simply, we Ultras can only last three or so minutes on this planet, I can last just a bit longer but that's besides the point. We need to use either a human disguise or take over a human body so we may exist on Earth" Blizzard happily explained. "So you're parasites?" "N-NO!" Blizzard almost lashed out, perhaps he was not as cool-headed as he wanted to make himself look. "You just told me that you were going to use my body as a means on doing your alien stuff on my home planet, that sounds like a parasite to me..." Blizzard growled, admitting defeat. "Hey listen, you owe me for saving your life!" "Oh is that how it goes? You saved my life one time and now I am supposed to be eternally grateful to you?" Shotaro mocked. "Well duh!" Shotaro facepalmed, "You still sound like a parasite..." he sighed. "Okay listen" Blizzard made an attempt to calm himself down. "If we don't do this, then a lot and I mean a lot of people are going to die." "How?" Blizzard turned around, he waved he hand in the air, creating yet another screen of light, but this one did not depict the past, but the present. "Observe" Shotaro looked into the screen and it stared back, a vast purple shadow loomed over the city. Darking had returned once more to terrorize the lives of humans and this time it was angrier than ever. It swung its tail from left to right, crushing buildings as if they were sand castles. Its feet dug craters into the streets and its fangs tore through the telephone lines the beast had began to chew on. Raging roars shattered glass windows across the entire city of Tokyo. "I need you to cooperate with me. We need to do this asap or else many innocent lives with meet the same fate as your friends" the Ultra explained. That choice of words, "fate", "friends", they triggered something withing Shotaro. He clenched his fist and looked at Blizzard, straight into his eyes he could see that behind his cold exterior existed a burning spirit, willing to give it his all to protect those in need. "Let's do this". Chapter 8 "I want all citizens evacuated this instant, commence Operation ZF-13, we're going to distract that thing with King Joe Tanks while the Zetton Jets and Lidorias Helicopters attack it from the back. I want that thing bombarded with Specium Warheads on its neck and legs" spoke a middle aged American man, surrounded by lesser troops of BOIS, the badges on his dark blue suit gave away his high rank, it was clear that this was the leader of the Japanese BOIS branch, John Cyan. "Is that all sir?" asked a younger Japanese woman, Yuki from earlier. "No", his mustache made his everlasting frown even more apparent as he crossed his arms. One look at him and anyone would think he'd put on some weight, but they'd be wrong. All that mass was nothing short of carefully trained muscles. "Should the plan fail, commence Operation KL-02, we'll have the Gabora Landmines detonate the road beneath it, trapping the monster beneath the rubble, not for long, but long enough so the Specium Warheads can finish it" "Yes sir!" the troops all responded at once as they headed towards their vehicles. Yuki approached her boss. "What have you found?" he asked. "Stone tablets dated to 4000 BC depict a similar ruling creature, according to folklore the very bowels of Hell spat it out as it was too dangerous for others of it kind" she pulled out her smartphone, showing an image of said stone tablets. TBACategory:Furnozilla Category:Ultraman Blizzard Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Furnozilla's Continuity